The Next Gen Initiative
by PopTitans
Summary: Twins Brookelynn and McCoy's life gets turned around when a new, yet old, NYC villain threatens to take over S.H.I.E.L.D. and the government and maybe the world. So, the twins are forced to disobey orders and assemble a new team of young prodigies.
1. Chp 1 The Twins

**This is our first story and we do not claim any of the Marvel characters so please enjoy!**

"Don't you two have some where to be?" Tony annouced as he wallked into the twins room.

Brookelynn and McCoy were Tony Stark's adopted kids, although you would never be able to tell without asking. Like Tony, Brookelynn had thick, long, brown hair but sky blue eyes and a strong, lean build so she looked much like Tony, at a glance. She was even just as smart, but with a more strict attitude. McCoy on the other hand was polar opposite. He did have thick, brown hair but had green eyes, a muscular build and a builders mind but he did have more of a true Tony Stark attitude, throwing in jokes whenever he could.  
Brookelynn was already dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. training uniform, McCoy, had yet to get out of bed.

"Come on sleepy head," Brookelynn teased, "you don't want me to beat you to the facility again for the what hundreth time so far this year, now do ya?"

McCoy propped himself up on one elbow and glared at her, she glared back. They both knew what Tony was going to say by now but he said it anyway.

"Come you two, you know I really don't have time for this."

They both looked over at Tony and nodded. He left the room. Brookelynn finished tying her hair up and began to walk out the door and said to McCoy, "You do know that we get new trainers today right?"  
McCoy didn't seem to care. So, Brookelynn simply walked out of thier room and down the stairs to the prepared car.

After wainting a couple of hours McCoy finally came running into the training tower lobby. Brookelynn came over to him, a little surprised he was running to get her on time.

"You ok?" Brookelynn asked.

"I'm not sure." He paused, taking a few breaths before speeking again. "Is everything ok here?"

Brookelynn looked at him confused. She then remembered that they had set up thier own advanced motion sensors that would detect unathorized guests, something that Brookelynn and McCoy agreed to keep secret. So, if one had been triggered something had to be wrong.

"Well did you bring the phone?" Brookelynn asked.

"I never leave home without it." He said as he took it out the phone, or as he liked to call it "A.M.Y." (Advanced Motion Yim) Because it has the ability to break up and identify people's finger prints, retna scans, ID cards, and many other things and of course detect motion.

"Well, what does it say?" Brookelynn asked impatiently.

"It's coming from the west wing training room," McCoy replied, "That's our room."

"Well then, lets go." Brookelynn said as she began to jog toward the west wing.

Brookelynn began to slow down as she approached the training room doors. McCoy was right behind her. She stopped before looking at McCoy for a confirmation to go in. He nodded with a "prepared to fight" face on. Brookelynn took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect, and rounded the corner.  
Brookelynn gasped. There were two of the top S.H.E.I.L.D. trainers lying dead on the floor. McCoy was right behind her. There was no blood on the floor no scratches or bruises they were just dead. Brookelynn walked over to the female trainer and checked for a pulse. There was none.

Brookelynn broke the silence, "We have to tell someone."

McCoy, who was now standing by the male trainer, and said, "I say we just tell Dad and Director Fury, for now."

Brookelynn nodded in agreement and took out her, one of a kind, cell and called Tony. She waited for an answer.

Finally on the other end Tony said, "Hey, I don't have much time I'm in a meeting with Pepper. Talk.

Brookelynn looked at McCoy, who nodded for her to reply, and she said, "Um, yeah, Dad, we really need you to raincheck that meeting we have a, umm, situation, on our hands that requires your attention."

There was a pause. Tony said a little annoyed, "On a scale of one to ten, how urgent is this?

Brookelynn answered without hesitation, "Nine probably, Ten. Like, now Tony."

Tony sighed, "I better get more details." He paused, "I'll be there in five, you want to tell me anything else?"

"Uhh, I'm worried, I'm confused, I need you to drive fast."

"Ok." His voice sounded worried. "Ok, be there in three."

"Ok. Bye."

"See ya Brookelynn."

Brookelynn hit the end call button. She looked at McCoy with worried eyes. He smiled his "it'll be ok" smile, which fits him very well.


	2. Chp 2 A New Threat

Ten minutes after Tony had arrived the room was full of shield members. Including Director Fury and Maria Hill, even Captain Steve Rogers was there. And all of them looked worried. Cap and Tony were standing towards the back of the room talking quietly to each other.

"What could they be talking about?" Brookelynn asked McCoy.

"I don't know." He replied, "Want to find out."

He grinned evilly. Brookelynn rolled her eyes and nudge him with her elbow. He was now glaring at her but he began walking casually to the back where the to adults were standing. He stopped just in ear shot and looked around like he was watching a fly and Brookelynn knelt down next to him like she found something on the ground.

"I don't know if we should Tony, I mean is that even necessary." Cap said. "It was just a break in they probably fought these guys and these agents won but were to injured to carry on."

Tony shook his head in disbelief, "But why here, why start in a training room with two of the top trainers? These two were obviously targets... Or worse."

Brookelynn stood up and looked at McCoy worriedly, he had the same expression.

Later that afternoon in Stark tower Brookelynn and McCoy were on the couch waiting for Tony to get back from the S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting with Fury, Hill and Cap. They hadn't said a word since hearing what Tony had said and Brookelynn was on high alert mode nothing was going unnoticed. McCoy was laid back on the couch relaxed staring at Brookelynn thinking if he should interrupt her, but last time he did she nearly knocked his head off.

The long silence was broken by the 'ding' of the elevator. Brookelynn jumped out of her seat but relaxed when she saw Tony appear along with Steve. McCoy remained where he was and propped his feet up and his hands behind his head. Tony walked over to Brookelynn and put his hands on her shoulders, she took a deep breath.

Steve leaned over the couch, looked down at McCoy and asked, " You don't seem worried, are you?"

McCoy opened his eyes and shrugged. Steve looked over at Tony with a 'what is this' look on his face. Tony mouthed "I honestly don't know".

Brookelynn refocused on the task at hand. "What's going on?"

The two adults looked at each other, Tony looked back at Brookelynn and said, "Cap, Director Fury, and I, and the other Avengers, we we've thinking that if S.H.E.I.L.D. or The Avengers needed extra help or a different kind if help we would..." He looked at Steve for support.

Before either of them could continue McCoy said casually, as if speaking to himself, "So you guys were thinking of making a new team of Avengers or just a group of skilled people to do other things."

The two adults both stared at the boy, they seemed both surprised and awestruck at the same time. Brookelynn crossed her arms and looked up at her father.

"Okay, so yeah that's mainly what we were going to do, but we wanted it to be a team of kids that were less suspicious." Steve confirmed.

"And we're on this list?" Brookelynn asked.

Steve looked at Tony as he began going to the elevator to leave.

Tony took a very deep and long breath before answering, "Look we can't tell you about the list of kids and we can't tell you about anything more than we've already told you." He paused, he was uncertain if he should explain or let the twins be left where they were.

"Yep, that makes sense, considering how an agencies of spies work." McCoy said still laid back on the couch.

"So you know we have our reasons." Steve said entering the elevator.

"Yep, and you know that we can figure it out right?" McCoy sat up to look at Steve.

"Yep, and that's not my concern." He grinned and looked at Tony, who folded his arms.

The elevator doors closed. McCoy got up and began to go toward the stairs to their bedrooms. Brookelynn looked up at her dad and gave him a mix between a 'what' look and a 'I can't believe you' look.

Before any could leave the room Tony made sure he was clear, "If you two do go and hack into S.H.E.I.L.D. files promise me you won't do anything as arrogant as I would."

McCoy smiled at this, but Brookelynn knew he thought it was hilarious and was just holding back a laugh.

Brookelynn said, as she began walking to the stairs, "You do relies that you, Anthony 'arrogant' Stark, raised us, right?"

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Tony said.

They all laughed a little at Tony correcting himself. But Brookelynn quickly stopped and went upstairs. McCoy followed.

"Hey, if your hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. files, I'm right here with you." McCoy said closing the door.


	3. Chp 3 Snooping Around

It took them two hours, two hours of codes and firewalls, but they did get through into S.H.E.I.L.D. files.

"So, find anything?" McCoy asked as he was bouncing a ball of the wall.

"Would you please stop? Getting in was hard enough without the thudding of that thing." Brookelynn proclaimed.

"Alright, but seriously, what did you find?"

"I'm not sure," Brookelynn paused, "Wait do remember that time we went to that burger place?"

"Umm what does that amazing place have to do with this?" McCoy said walking to the computer.

"Look it's that girl she was sitting with a group of her friends, and she 13 our age." Brookelynn said excitedly

"What's her name?"

"Sam, it just says Sam."

Brookelynn scrolled through her file for a last name but there was none.

"Well. It does say that she participate in almost every sport in her school." Brookelynn told McCoy

"So lets see, she has dirty blonde hair, athletic, if she plays a lot of sports she must be tough, and she knows a lot about investigating." McCoy smiled. "I like her already."

Brookelynn playfully nudged McCoy "Of course you do, ya playboy."

They both smiled "Yeah, I might be, but lets not forget who raised us."

They laughed. Brookekynn was the first to compose herself. "Alright, alright, lets find out who else is in here."

Brookelynn scanned through the files looking for another.

"Wait! Stop! Look." McCoy shouted

"Shhhhhh. Ya big goof we gotta be quiet." Brookelynn hit McCoy on the head.

"Okay, but seriously, look." McCoy pointed to an image of a boy. He looked a bit older than them but around the same age.

Brookelynn clicked the image.

"Well?" McCoy asked impatiently.

"It says his name is Porter Anderson. He has black hair, green eyes, and he does a lot of shooting events at the uptown NY range oh and his dad is a marine."

"Cool, So what things does he shoot?"

Brookelynn gave him a 'why does it matter' look.

"I just want to know!" McCoy defended.

Brookelynn rolled her eyes. "He can shoot various guns and bows."

"Wait, doesn't it seem like they have a list of-"

"Alright you two, lights out." Tony barged.

Brookelynn quickly put the computer to sleep and jumped out of the chair.

Tony sighed. "You both realize normal kids go to sleep before 2:00 in the morning, right?"

"You had us at normal." McCoy said

"Yeah but I am getting a little tired." Brookelynn yawned.

After Brookelynn and McCoy had both taken their showers and in bed, neither of them could sleep.

"Who do we go get first?" McCoy asked.

"Sam? She is closer to us." She replied tiredly.

"Ok." McCoy sighed.

"McCoy?" Brookelynn smiled and they were both asleep.

The next morning McCoy and Brookelynn were both downstairs in the lab getting the equipment they thought they would need incase of an incident.

"You ready?" Brookelynn asked.

"Were going to a school. Is all this necessary?" McCoy asked picking at one of the Iron Man suits.

"Yes we could run into our mystery man, and no we are not bringing one of those." Brookelynn said shoving things into a backpack.

McCoy smiled and picked up the backpack. "When are we going?"

"We're going after S.H.E.I.L.D. training." Brookelynn replied, jerking the backpack from him.

"Really. Training? We don't even have trainers." McCoy whined.

"Yeah well we can't go anywhere else until then, and besides we don't want to draw attention to us by not going."

They began walking outside. On her way out Brookelynn ran into a girl about her height.

"Oh sorry." They said at the same time.

"You're Starks kids right?" She asked.

"Yeah my name's Brookelynn and that's McCoy."

"Well my name's Sam."

"Oh umm can I ahh never mind." Brookelynn said.

"Are you ok." She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine well we gotta go so, see ya later."

"Yeah see ya." She said as they began walking off.

"What was that?" McCoy shoved into Brookelynn "That was her, we had her, we could have well."

"Don't worry I handled it and I didn't want to bring that up with her friends around."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to meet her after school."


	4. Chp 4 Make Your Way

After a few hours at S.H.I.E.L.D. Brookelynn and McCoy were now making there way to the school.

"So where exactly are we going to meet?" McCoy asked.

"Near the bus barn." Brookelynn replied looking around.

Many people were starring of course. Why wouldn't they be, everyone knows who they are. If they didn't they were courious to know. The twins were used to this though they knew that most people would know who Tony was. It didn't bother them until now, now that they were being hunted by someone unknow.

"Do you think she'll come?" McCoy asked drawing Brookelynn's attention back.

"I hope. For all we know she could be being hunted too."

They were now walking down the driveway that led to the bus barn. School must have let out because there were not that many buses left and Sam was leaning against the side of a small bus.

"I had doubts that you wouldn't show." Brookelynn extended a hand, she gave it a look then shook it.

"Yeah well just courious about what two little rich kids want with me." She paused, "So what did I do wrong?"

"What?" McCoy was surprised by the question.

"Look I know all about you two, Iron Man's kids, he works with S.H.E.I.L.D do expect me not to believe that you aren't at S.H.I.E.L.D. everyday?" Sam crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you did your research." Brookelynn took a few glances here and there. "Ok you're not in trouble, well let me rephrase, you're not the trouble."

Sam's curiosity was piqued. "Well then, I think I have a place we can go."

She led them through a narrow alley way. It wasn't long before they arrived at a brick wall.

"This isn't a time for games." Brookelynn looked up the wall then at Sam.

"Chill out." She pointed up a fire escape. "4th floor."

McCoy looked at Brookelynn then walked over to the fire escape.

"I suppose you know how to climb." Sam said jumping at least three feet of the ground to grab the ledge.

Brookelynn looked around. There was a trash can and old chair sitting about two feet from the first ledge. She backed up to the wall took a running start onto the chair up on the trash can and landing on a knee on the first ledge. Sam looked down from the third ledge impressed but not surprised. Brookelynn grabbed McCoy's hand and swung him up, they had practiced this maneuver many times. Swiftly and quietly they climbed up and into the window.

"So what's this all about anyway?" Sam said rinsing her face off in the kitchen sink.

The apartment wasn't big, a living room connected to a small kitchen and on the other side a bedroom, yet it was sutible to fit Sam's needs.

"You're wondering how I got this place." They both looked over at Sam who was know opening the fridge removing a turkey sandwich. "The owner, Jack, doesn't make me pay much, my neighbor is an older woman who adores my dog Maximus, so I do some house cleaning in exchange for money and I also work after school as a paper deliverer it pays pretty well. Max boy! Come here!" She whistled.

A dog, shoulders at McCoy's knees, came sprinting out of the bedroom nearly running them over. He stopped before he got to Sam and turned around. He was a healthy, strong dog a beautiful, glossy silver coat and deep green eyes. He was eyeing the guests that had entered his household. Brookelynn dropped to one knee and stuck her hand out in a fist. Max did not move.

"Oh yeah he doesn't like strangers. Come here silly dog. They're friends." Sam said squatting to get eye level with him. Max turned and barked eating the rest of Sam's sandwich.

"Ok can we focus." Brookelynn said standing up. "Here's what we know there's a new bad guy in town who has access into S.H.E.I.L.D. and we think he's coming after a list of kids that all seem to be talented, and you're on that list."

Sam looked up, she seemed to be thinking deeply yet was very neutral. Finally, she spoke, "Seems like you have a hacker on your hands, or a mole who's working at S.H.E.I.L.D, OR a virus of some type."

The three stood in silence. The twins were surprised, they didn't expect as much talent as she was showing off. Sam was waiting for a response. After a few long moments there was a call on McCoy's phone. He answered.

"Hello?"

There were mumbles on the other side.

"Of course," McCoy was fidgeting, "Yes, ok right away, and No I had no idea." He hung up.

"What on this Earth was that about, Mr. "Ants in my Pants". Sam stood and walked over to where the twins were standing; Max right beside her.

"They need us back at S.H.E.I.L.D. now." He responded

"What are you not telling us," Sam asked impatiently, "come on I know there's more I can see it on your face."

Brookelynn smirked, very impressed with her read on people, it was about time she meet another girl with a somewhat similar personality.

McCoy was taken a bit aback, "It's about the intruder," he turned to face Brookelynn, "Dad found something, he didn't say what but he said it was urgent."


	5. Chp 5 New Friends

**This is a much shorter chapter, we try to keep it at least 700 words, but we thought this would be a better ending to the chapter than what we originally had for the chapter.**

After swiftly getting through New York, Brookelynn, McCoy, Sam and her dog, Max were all at S.H.E.I.L.D. quarters.

"What's going on?" Brookelynn asked as they entered the main operations room, drawing all attention to them.

"Why don't you tell me Mrs. Brooke." The voice was coming from the only voice that truly was intimidating to Brookelynn, Director Fury.

Everyone's attention was know completely drawn onto the three.

"Sir Stark said he needed us here immediately... we really don't know what's going on." McCoy replied hesitantly.

"That's no reason you should be bringing unauthorized personnel into this building, wait you're, damn it kid what have you gotten yourself into." Director Fury's eyes were locked onto Sam.

Brookelynn took his attention, "Sir could you please tell us what's going on."

"Stark! Get down in here now!" He commanded, "and you get back to work, all of you!"

Tony came walking into the room with a laptop in his arms, typing away.

"I think I've figured out an... Hey kids umm yeah should I tell them?" He closed the laptop.

"Be my guest." Fury said walking over to an agent with multiple things on her computer screen.

"Okay so one, I'm assuming you're Sam, hi nice to meet you I'm Tony," They eyed each other seeming to have a full on conversation, "anyway, look do guys," he sighed, "do guys remember Ultron?"

No one responded, they all new exactly where this was headed. They all three gave each other looks. There was a long silence between them.

An agent broke the silence, "I got something. Mr. Stark you may want to have a look."

Tony walked over to the agents desk, and put his hands on the back of the chair. He looked back over to the three kids, and then back down at the computer screen.

Sam walked over and stood next to Tony and the agent. "That's a counteracting algorithm to keep a virus out. Cool, but will it work?"

"You know your stuff kid, but this is more of a virus I've been working on if something like this ever happened, and will it work? I've yet to find out." Tony said walking back over to the kids, Sam following.

"What are we supposed to do?" McCoy asked.

"You're going to stay hidden and stay quiet, all of you." Director Fury said approached them.

"And what, wait for Ultron to get the other kids, no way, I'm leaving." McCoy said walking towards the elevator. Max barked, he was getting antsy.

"You will not go any where young man." Tony had never really given any strict commands like this, until now.

McCoy stopped but didn't turn around. Sam began to follow. Hesitantly at first, but soon arriving at McCoy's side. Max looked up at Brookelynn, barked, then scampered over. Brookelynn was hesitant, very hesitant. She looked at the group then over at Tony who seemed to be waiting for her to walk over to her brother. She turned walked over to McCoy's other side and put her hand on his shoulder. They exchanged quick glances and began walking.

Before they were to the elevator Director Fury yelled out, "Fine but don't come begging to me for help."

They all turned around after entering the elevator. Sam looked at her new friends then back at Fury, "We won't." She pushed the ground floor button and the elevator doors closed.


	6. Chp 6 On Our Way

The group of friends were now headed to Stark tower, there wasn't much else a place to go and they needed some equipment. Not a word had been spoken between them, but there was the occasional whimper or yip from Max.

"That could have gone smoother..." Brookelynn said as they entered the building. No one responded.

Pepper was standing near the elevator speaking with a couple of delivery men. When she saw the kids she waved the two men off.

She walked over to them. She was worried and frustrated at the same time. "Are you guys ok?" She asked not realizing Sam was there.

"Yeah were fine Pepper we were just stopping by to show our friend Sam around." McCoy said cocking his head in Sam's direction.

"Oh well, ok just be careful, and nice to meet you." She said as two men entered the building.

The men were dressed in a dark grayish color yet it was almost shimmering in the sunlight coming through the windows.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" She said walking towards them.

They didn't respond. Instead they walked right past her and towards the group of kids.

Brookelynn whispered to them, "If they try to lay a hand on us go to the elevator. Understand?"

They nodded ever so slightly in response. The men seemed to have read their minds because now they were moving at a much faster pace.

"Excuse me sir but I'm sure if you just told me what you needed I can get it for you." Pepper said sternly.

The two men stopped and turned to face Pepper, "No, I don't believe you can help anyone." The slightly taller one said.

His partner turned back around his eyes were locked on the kids. Brookelynn poked Sam. She clapped her hands and pointed at the man. Max went instant guard dog. He barked a few times and attempted to make him seem bigger. Sam was judging every detail of the man, how he moved, how he reacted, everything. The man crouched down and stuck his hand out in a fist. There was a purple gas coming from it. To the humans in the room there was no smell, but Max began to lay down and rub his nose.

"What is that?!" Sam exclaimed, the man ignored her, her eyes were mad, "I asked you a question!" She knelt down next to Max, he had passed out.

"Brooke, Sam, grab the dog, Pepper get out of here." McCoy stood in front of the two girls.

"No way we were trained as partners, I'm not leaving you." Brookelynn said standing next to him.

"Guys look out!" Sam exclaimed as the taller man threw a smoke bomb.

Smoke quickly filled the lobby.

"I can only see the elevator lights, we have to go." Sam said pushing the button.

There was a loud smack then a thud. "McCoy!" Brookelynn exclaimed. She jumped as a hand grabbed her arm pulling her toward the elevator.

It was difficult to see but there were three figures standing in the smoky elevator as the doors closed and it began moving upwards.

"Jarvis turn the vents on please." Brookelynn huffed out.

The smoke began to clear, and there were four beings in view.

"Everyone ok?" McCoy asked.

"Yeah." Both girls answered.

"What happened back there? That was weird, Ultron doesn't sneak around like that. He makes his presence known. What happened to y... Oh my.. McCoy your shoulder!" Brookelynn rushed out of the elevator when the doors opened.

They were on a floor designated for the twins, though they never really used it, until now. There was a kitchen, and a living room type setting, with laptops computers, and tablets. There was also two hammocks a couch and a TV.

Brookelynn ran over to a drawer and pulled out a towel then damped it in the sink. She rushed over to McCoy who was now sitting on the couch next to Sam. He was trying to conceal his pain, but when Brookelynn began to wrap his shoulder he winced.

"I'm fine Brooke seriously I ow, easy." He held her wrist and pushed her away. "I'm fine."

"He had a knife, I noticed it right before he threw the smoke bomb, I should've said something." Sam was stroking Max's head.

"No, it would've drawn attention to you, besides it's just a left shoulder cut, it's not the first time we've seen this." McCoy stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Well did you take him out?" Brookelynn asked sitting on one of the hammocks. "Hey Jarvis lock all exits on this floor and up."

"Of course" The AI responded.

"Yes I did." McCoy responded unwrapping his arm.

"Hey guys?" Sam was hesitant. "Who exactly is Ultron?"

McCoy looked back at the two while he was rinsing the towel out. Brookelynn stood up and walked over to him. She took the towel.

"Ultron is an artificial intelligence was supposed to be made for world peace, a guardian of earth, type thing, but it back fired it turned against humanity ,it wanted to destroy all living things, and the Avengers." Brookelynn said while hanging the towel then looking for the bandage wrap.

"He's normally very showful, so he's either staying low or it's not him at all." McCoy said returning with two bottles of water in his right hand. He put them on the table and slid one to Sam. She picked it up, opened it and took a drink.

"It's starting to hurt now I can tell." She said pointing to the bloodied spot.

"Here let me wrap it then you can go change." Brookelynn said walking up behind him.

When McCoy came back the girls were almost ready to go.

"Let me guess." He said

"You don't have to, we're going to get the others." Brookelynn said standing up.

Sam and Max followed. McCoy smiled, looked around and followed on the elevator.


End file.
